Damned
by abruzzii
Summary: A woman that gets transferred to a male prison, what could go wrong? Well, as you'd expect, alot. This fanfic is about Eve Colton, a woman who gets put in Fox Rivers, where she'll experience love, hate and a conspiracy.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought i would end up in this place. A prison. A _male_ prison.

All thanks to one stupid mistake i made, a mistake that changed my whole life.

I killed my boyfriend.

And yes, i know it sounds absolutely insane, but i didn't do it without a reason. I had to do it, didn't have a choice. He'd been abusing me for such a long time and i just couldn't take it anymore. One night he came home, drunk, as usual. He started punching me again, forcing me into doing things i didn't want to do. And i snapped. After putting up with him for so long , letting him use me because i was to scared to do anything about it, i finally snapped. I managed to take a hold of the knife i had hidden under my pillow, and stabbed him in the neck. And that was it. After i pushed him off me i watched as he bled out, choking on his own filthy blood. I just stood there. I felt numb.

Ofcourse i took off, grabbed his car keys out of his pocket and drove as far away as i could, but it was all for nothing. The cops traced everything back to me ofcourse, it wasn't like i had been careful about leaving evidence behind. My fingerprints were all over the place. So i got caught.

And now i'm here. In a van, on my way tot he place i will be spending 30 years of my life in.

I am Eve Colton, i'm 25 years old, and today is the day my freedom ends.

 **Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and I know it's not very good, but I decided to just post it anyway. So this chapter is really short but I just wanted to introduce the character before getting into the story itself. Oh and I'm dutch so pardon me if my English sucks, I'm still working on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rain was coming down heavily from the grey clouded sky. I was staring at the tiny droplets running down the window of the van I was in, just thinking about what would become of me. I was on my way to prison, a place where I was going to be in for the next 30 years. And that's when I started to feel so stupid. How could I've done this to myself? Because I couldn't control myself in that moment I am forced to rot away in a prison cell. The fact that it was a place full of men who probably haven't seen a woman in years made it so much worse. I couldn't defend myself in there, i was going to be thrown to the wolves.

Deep down, I knew that my life was basically over.

The cold feeling of metal on my skin made me realize that this was real, all of it. It was all real and there was nothing that I could do to change it.

"Alright, let's get it moving Colton"

* * *

The warden stood behind his desk looking at me with a sympathetic look in his eyes. Ofcourse, he knew that what I did was a terrible crime, but at the same time he knew that being thrown into a place full of rapists and murderers was a horrible thing. He almost looked a little guilty.

"Please, take a seat" he said, gesturing to the chair that was placed on the opposite side of his desk. I looked at him, and hesitantly sat down, feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Miss Colton, I know that this situation is incredibly unusual and inconvenient, but unfortunately there is nothing I can do to change it" He smiled apologetically. I swallowed hard, becoming very nervous.

"However I will make sure that you have some sort of privileges here. You will be allowed to shower at a different time than the other inmates. I will also make sure that you'll get to join the P.I. group. This way you'll have less yard time, and you will earn some money at the same time".

I didn't know what to say for a moment, so stayed silent trying to take in all the information he just told me.

"Officer Bellick will escort you to your cell now, I wish you the best of luck" He said.

* * *

After I was handed some necessaries like toiletries, extra jumpsuits and some sheets the guard, whose name was Bellick apparently, roughly grabbed my arm and started pulling me through a hallway.

"Keep it moving, Collin" he growled in my ear, shoving me forward roughly. I almost lost my balance but luckily I managed to keep standing. We continued walking until suddenly he stopped in front of a large metal door, above it read General Population in white letters.

I could hear the sounds behind those doors. The yelling and roaring of the other inmates. And in that moment I realized.

 _I am one of them now._


	3. Chapter 3

I just stood there for a moment, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"There's no one here to help you now, sweetheart", officer Bellick said, suddenly closer than he'd been before. "But for a small price, I'll be happy to help you make your stay here as pleasant as can be." He whispered in my ear, while I felt his hands trailing down my body. I couldn't bring myself to do anything. Not that I could've, this man was obviously a lot stronger than me, I wouldn't stand a chance.

My face showed nothing other than disgust for the man.

"No thank you, I think I'll be able to take care of myself. Don't need your help for that", I said, trying to sound confident but it came out much weaker than I intended it to.

"You won't last a day in here, you do know that right?"

I decided to give him no reply, since I did not want this man on my bad side. He seemed like he was in charge of a lot here, and I knew it could come in handy eventually.

"Fine, suit yourself", He finally said as he opened the heavy door to General Population. As soon as he did that, the noise was overwhelming. All I heard was the chaotic sound of the screaming and catcalling of the other inmates, and fear started to kick in. This guard was right, I wouldn't last long in here.

"Alright, listen up!"

Slowly but surely, the noise started to quiet down and it was suddenly very silent.

"Please make sure you give miss Colton here, a nice warm welcome", He said "Now I'm sure that every one of you would love to have her as your cellmate, but Abruzzi is the lucky one this time".

Disappointed comments were made by the men, while I felt their hungry gazes on my body. I've never felt so embarrassed and condescended in my life. These inmates just saw me as an object, as _entertainment._

It was in this moment that I decided that I wasn't going to let them treat me that way. I had to come up with some kind of way that I could survive in here, even if that meant having to make some sacrifices along the way.

Bellick grabbed my arm again and started leading me towards my cell. While I was passing by, various idiotic nicknames were thrown my way, and the chaos started to return. The inmates screaming down on me, practically jumping from corner to corner, while those dark eyes were focused on me. Suddenly we came to a halt.

"Open cell 48." Bellick's booming voice sounded throughout the block.

The door opened. I didn't enter right away, just stood there kind of awkwardly, but that wasn't for long since I was roughly shoved in there.

"Have fun with her, Abruzzi." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, I will officer, thank you", a gruff voice came from behind me. A man I did not even notice before stood there. Immediately I could tell that this man had some sort of status around here. The way he spoke and the way he carried himself gave that away. So I knew I had to be careful around him, make sure I did not piss this man off.

* * *

So there I stood, in my very own cell. That I would be sharing with this Abruzzi individual. I didn't really know what to say to my new cellmate, so I started to take in my new surroundings. The small room that I would have to call home for the next 30 years. The wall and the floor were a dull grey color, and the furniture consisted of a bunk bed, a sink and a toilet.

Suddenly I heard a low voice in my ear, making chills run down my back.

"Well hello there, Bella"

I quickly turned around and took a step back trying to create some distance, not that that was possible in the cramped cell. It seemed like he was expecting that reaction, because he continued to close in on me until my back touched the wall and his face was just a couple of inches from mine, to the point where I could feel his breath on my face.

"Now I just want to clear some things up here, so I suggest you listen carefully if you know what's good for you." His voice sounded gruff "Let's go over some of those things, hm?"

I didn't dare to respond, trying to avoid eye contact at all costs.

"First off al, you better make sure that you get on my good side. I don't care how you do it, just make sure you do." He said while leaning in close to me. "Also, I highly suggest that you stay out of my business. I don't think you want to find out what'll happen if I even suspect that you're trying to interfere with the things I do around here."

Then he just looked at me dead in the eye. And I just tried to look as confident as I could, even though I haven't felt so intimidated in a long time.

After what felt like an eternity he finally backed away slowly, allowing me to release the breath that I didn't notice I was holding.

"Oh, one more thing, Bella" I looked up at him, already getting annoyed by the nickname he kept giving me.

"Top bunk's mine"

 **Constructive critisism is very much appreciated!**


End file.
